


Statue

by AsthmaDaddy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Drama, Emotional Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter is a Softie, Help, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other, Will is kinda nonexistent, hannibal cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 14:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17851076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsthmaDaddy/pseuds/AsthmaDaddy
Summary: Hannibal whines to himself about the loss of his loved one





	Statue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, thought it might be nice to share my digitalized brainmush

"My beauty, my glory"

 

He speaks.

 

"How could I fall for you? How could you pull me in like that? Were it your eyes? Those eyes, I'd never get to see- those- which never opened, never looked at me. Your so, so beautiful but cold smile, shaped by lips of ice? Frozen- no. Set in stone. Your soft and smooth skin? Flawless, pure, white, a light shimmer, moonstones beauty on earth. Or is it the way you make me forget myself? Make me forget my surroundings, make me forget time. My mind is fogged with love, chéri. Unholy, forbidden love. Love for you, chéri.

Oh, you holy being, devine creature. Only a god could have created you, only mother nature could've given you an appearence so marvelous, so pleasing, so satisfying. My heart cries as I lay my eyes on you again and again. It screams, you hear it? It screams "Hannibal! You fool! Don't you see where it's leading you? Your desire, your hunger, where is it getting you?" but I let it scream for you chéri. For you.

I'd set myself ablaze for you, chéri- I'd burn, in hells infernal fires, for eternity- for you chéri! For you. For my love."

 

A single tear leaves his eye.

 

"Heaven."

 

He speaks.

 

"Heaven. Hear me. Say, is it wrong? Is it wrong to love? To love like I do? To love in such a way, to die for it? I'm hopeless, I'm weak. I fear what could go wrong. What if he finally opens his eyes, sets his looks on me and walks away? What if I wasn't to his liking? If he'd look at me and thought:

 

"What a strange old man. No wife, no kids, no family."

 

I couldn't let him go. Too often I felt comforted by him. I find myself in his arms. As if they were made just to hold me. Your hands, chéri, placed so perfectly on my back, your head on my chest, your eyes calm and closed. I sing you to sleep, if I need to. You're quiet, you listen. You always listen, chéri. And you smile at me, with lips as soft as the warm summer wind, brushing through the fields as the sun sets itself to sleep soon. Oh those lips, chéri. How I'd love to kiss your beautiful lips one day. But I'll wait for you to wake up first, chéri. I'm patient, I have to be. I will be. For you. For you only."

 

There's a long silence.

 

He holds his loved one, tight.

 

...

 

"Why"

 

He speaks.

 

"Why did it end like this? Why did I have to end it like that? I know, chéri, I know. You will forgive me. But how could I forgive myself? For I know how impulsive I can be in times of bitter emotions.

Oh chéri. Why did I have to think about it so much? About my wrongs, about my rights. About you. About how this love couldn't live. But how I couldn't live without the love. In all my confusion and all my raging- it just happened. It happened and now I can't turn it back- I never will. Your fate is written- a terrible fate, in my fault. Let my guilt be your pleasing chéri, for I have no more to offer. Chéri, you own me. My heart and my soul, my tears, my thoughts. I cry for you, chéri. I will.

Say, chéri, will you wait for me? I'm damned to stay for now, but will you? So we meet in front of heavens golden gates? I would wait for you, chéri. Always. For eternity."

 

He closes his eyes.

 

Both lay there now.

 

One in pain, the other in pieces.

 

Hannibal and his Statue.


End file.
